


Ha no ma no senshi

by psychopaula3110



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopaula3110/pseuds/psychopaula3110
Summary: Dentro de la brecha entre el mundo físico y los espíritus, hay una grieta, una grieta que permite el paso a otro lugar, ahí el poder de un niño es elegido para traer el equilibrio, cuyo compañero espiritual es un poderoso ser tan cálido como el sol, tan amable como la lluvia en sequia, tan firme como la tierra que sostiene todo y tan adaptable como el aire y el agua; necesario.el traerá la paz , el equilibrio y la prosperidad, después de todoNaruto a sido elegido
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Zuko (Avatar), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Libro 1: Espíritus El niño con cabello de sol

**Author's Note:**

> este es un crossover de Naruto con avatar the lass airbender la idea es completamente mía

Hace 100 años había paz en el mundo. Las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía, pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó. Solo el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos podría detenerlos, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, murió en estado Avatar, según los maestros fuego. 

Existe un leyenda acerca de el Avatar, que cuenta que antes de morir el, el ultimo Avatar dejó dicho que el no moriría, si no que nacería en un nuevo mundo digno de el, el Avatar entonces murió bajo la mano del señor del fuego y un mes después todos los metros aire fueron masacrados sin dejar a nadie vivo por temor que naciera entre ellos, pero algunos dicen que no ha desaparecido si no que ese dia 10 del mes 10 del año, en otro mundo, nació el nuevo avatar el cual estaría a salvo de la crueldad de la Nación De Fuego, dónde se prepararía para salvar a ambos mundos.

Y yo aún tengo esperanza de que el Avatar pueda salvarnos.

Capitulo 1: El Niño con el Cabello de sol 

El día 10 de octubre, la ladea de Konoha fue atacada por el zorro de 9 colas o Kyuubi no Yoko como se le conocía, el Yondaime Hokage le selló en su propio hijo, a tanto alma como chakra, muriendo junto a su esposa. Nadie notó que por un momento las marquitas del pequeño brillaron en color azul y luego se desvaneció, el shinigami fue el único en presenciar esto, pero cerró su boca, no era de su incumbencia si los humanos no se daban cuenta de el nacientito de una ancestral reencarnación.

Idiotas si no lo hacían.

El nombre del del niño fue Uzumaki Naruto. Nacido el 10 de octubre, pero rebautizado por el odio con el nombre de “Monstro”. A pesar de esto, Naruto no odiaba a nadie, aún cuando todos le trataban mal y a los cinco añitos había visto y experimentado la crueldad humana, el veía todo desde una luz diferente.

A los cuatro años, había conocido a un chico de nombre Sasuke Uchiha y a su hermano Itachi, resulta que cuando le invitaron a comer, la madre de los dos le abrazó fuertemente diciéndole que lo quería mucho y que había hecho lo posible por cuidarlo, Naruto no entendía y su hijo menor tampoco, así que en la cena y con su esposo acompañándolos, le contaron a Naruto la verdad, (omitiendo lo de su padre). Naruto estaba feliz, pero por alguna razón no le importaba ser como sus padres, al acabar a cena, se despidió y salió de su casa, la amistad de los hermanos Uchiha con Naruto se solidifico, al grado de que no se veía nunca a Sasuke sin Naruto o a Naruto sin Sasuke, se adoraban e Itachi les adoraba a ellos, pero no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas; la masacre Uchiha ocurrió una noche dónde Itachi fue el responsable, Sasuke se salvó por que ese día estaba con Naruto en su departamento por consejo de Itachi.

Al día siguiente, al regresar, ambos niños encontraron la masacre, Sasuke estaba colérico y se desquitó con la única persona presente; el mismo Naruto, culpándolo y diciendo que si no fuera por estar en su casa haciendo estupideces, el podría haber ayudado a su clan.

Naruto vio el odio en su mirada, tan similar al que podía observar en los aldeanos, pero esa vista  
roja y negro lo asustó tanto que lloró y corrió a su departamento.

Naruto no salió en todo el día de su casa, no abrió la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke que le rogaba lo perdonara, que el no quiso decir esas cosas, pero Naruto tuvo miedo de su amigo.

-¡VETE!-. Le gritó Naruto. -¡No te quiero ver!.

-¡Perdón!. ¡Naruto, no fue mi intención, estaba enojado!-. Gritó Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta. -Por favor perdóname, no quiero que también te vayas...

-¡No!-. Gritó desde el otro lado mientras se tapaba con unas sabanas. -¡También me odias, como ellos!. ¡Tus ojos tiene odio, no me hables, no te acerques a mi!–. Naruto hipeaba y lloraba, no quería decirle esas cosas, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. –¡No te acerques a mi, al igual que con tu clan, imagina que morí!.

Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, soltó más lágrimas había perdido a su amigo, a su hermano, no… al amor de su vida.

Por que si, días antes había hablado con Itachi y le dijo que se casaría con Naruto y le pondría el apellido Uchiha. Así nadie lo tocaría nunca ni le dañarían, realmente lo quería. Incluso su padre y madre quienes escucharon a escondidas lo apoyaron, pero ahora su luz le podía que fingiera que estaba muerto por lo que el mismo había dicho.

Por eso fue a buscarlo, para que lo perdonara, pero Naruto no quería saber nada de el, fue cuando lo escuchó llorar.

-¿No me quieres cerca?-. Preguntó pegándose a la puerta. -¿Te doy miedo?.

-No...- Dijo quedito. -Pero me da miedo tu odio, me da miedo el odio que todos me tienen-. Respondió mientras lloraba.

Sasuke se negó a irse, siguió en la puerta de la casa hasta que la noche cayó, pues entonces fue llevado por shinobis con el tercer Hokage donde le dijo que viviría en un departamento. Para el, que sobreviviese había sido un milagro.

-Estaba con Naruto cuando pasó-. Aclaró sorprendiendo a todos. -Me quede a dormir con el, eramos amigos.

-¿Eran?–. Preguntó Sarutobi.

-Yo... lo asuté y ya no quiere hablarme-. Dijo Sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos. -Es como un hermano para mi, no me daré por vencido.

Sarutobi sonrió, pero algunos hinobis no muy contentos al salir de la torre comenzaron a esparcir rumores acerca de que el Uchiha había sobrevivido por que el monstro lo alejó de su familia evitando que ayudara a evitar la masacre. 

Naruto escuchó eso. Nadie lo notó, pero el sabía lo que pasaría, así que tomó sus cosas del pequeño departamento y salió de allí, perdiéndose en el bosque cercano, donde juró jamás volver a Konoha.

Al dia siguiente, Sasuke volvió a la casa de Naruto encontrándola abierta, asustado, entró a la casita y vio que estaba bacía. Buscó donde siempre guardaba cosas importantes y encontró una cartita dirigida a el. 

“Sasu, si te preguntas, si me fui. Sigo en la aldea, pero lo mejor es que no te vuelvas a juntar conmigo, anoche esparcieron rumores sobre mi, pero no me harán caso ni a ti tampoco. 

Eres bueno Sasu, pero no puedo esatar en esta aldea que no me quiere, así que te pido que no me busques y no esperes que entre a la academia Shinobi, por que no quiero serlo y no lo seré.

Te diré algo que Itachi me dijo esa noche; el insistió en que te quedaras a dormir, por que sabía que la masacre pasaría, le ordenaron hacerlo....

Al leer esa parte, Sasuke comenzó a ver rojo. La aldea le ordenó masacrar a su clan, no podía confiar en ellos, hicieron que su hermano matara a su familia y alejaron a su amado de su lado.

Eo odio empezó a ser dirigido hacia la ladea, pero el siguió leyendo la hoja. 

"...no puedes decirle a nadie, no te creerá, te pido que no albergues odio en tu alma y si nos volvemos a encontrar, espero que seas una gran persona, no importa lo que decidas."

"Con cariño, Naruto.”

Sasuke lloró ese dia. Había perdido lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Ese dia juró que traería a Itachi de vuelta y haría a la aldea pagar por sus pecados. Desgraciadamente, sabía que si Naruto no quería, jamás lo encontraría aún si estuviera en la aldea.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras, en el lado sur del bosque, un pequeño niño salía de una cueva donde había pasado la noche, tenía miedo de que ese dia los Shinobis fueran por el, así prefirió quedarse escondido en esa cueva, por increíble que parezca, le gustaba la naturaleza mas que la vida en la villa.

Al despertar inició un día como cualquier otro; buscando su comida.

Pescó algo, encontró bayas y algunos hongos los cuales cocinó en una sopita, agradeciendo a la señora Mikoto por enseñarle.

De verdad extrañaría a Sasuke, pero sus ojos llenos de odio le dieron miedo y no quería que el odiara, así que lo dejó. Sabía que había sido cruel, pero también que lo mejor que podía hacer por el. Así Sasuke no tendría un lastre como el, alguien que no… tenía chakra. El no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, no podía detenerlo, pero sobre todo no podía dejar que descubrieran sus verdaderos dones.

A los tres años, escapaba de algunos aldeanos que lograron acorralarlo en un callejón. Sabía que lo atraparían, cuando de repente se elevó a gran alteran quedando a salvo. Fue como si sintiera la energía bajo su piel en cada extremidad. Claro que, asustado por la altura, manoteó haciendo que el aire amortiguara su caída.

Notando esto, se concentró y saltó de nuevo, cayendo en cuenta de que el aire era lo que lo ayudaba, no necesitaba de movimientos de manos como los que los Shinobi hacían.

Feliz, saltó por los tejados hasta llegar a su casita y con una patada lanzó una ráfaga de viento abriendo puerta, estaba alegre, pero sabía que era raro, alguien dominando un elemento sin necesidad de movimientos de manos y sin entrenamiento previo… debía ocultarlo y controlarlo.

Sin embargo, aún dos años después no sabía como hacerlo, así que tomó el consejo que un día le dieron; cuando se sintiera estancado debía cerrar los ojos y meditar, eso lo haría fuerte y disiparía su mente del caos.

Ahora que tenía tiempo y estaba llenito de sopa, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca cerca del rio en donde pescó y dejó que la naturaleza reclamara su ser.

Todo pensamiento negativo o preocupación lo abandonaron, entonces su espíritu y mente volaron como el aire.

De repente a su alrededor, el viento comenzó a moverse como si de un tornado se tratar, pero más leve. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un brillo azul al igual que con sus marcas en las mejillas, nadie lo vio eso, ni siquiera el mismo.

Pero frente a el, se materializó la forma de un hombre mayor de barba blanca vestido con una ropa rara, no parecía Shinobi.

-Ahh... hola, señor-. Saludó el niño.

-Eres muy joven para poder comunicarte con nosotros-. Dijo el anciano mientras tomaba asiento frente a el-. ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Naruto, señor-. El niño habló con confianza ya que creía que hablaba con un fantasma y eso era genial. -¿Y usted, abuelo?

-Me llamo Roku-. Dijo el hombre frete a el divertido.

-Un placer, Abuelo Roku. Le puedo decir asi, ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Naruto.

-claro que si, y dime como conectaste conmigo.

-No lo sé, solo medite e hice caso a lo que Itachi me dijo, relajarme y vaciar mi mente de preocupación.

-Tu hermano es muy inteligente, tanto que supo como guiarte para conocer a tus vidas pasadas-. Eso dejó sorprendido al pequeño que saltó de su lugar y se acercó al anciano, entonces vio sus propias manos y como eran azules al igual que su cuerpo ahora transparente.

-Soy fantasma esto es... ¡GENIAL, DE VERAS!–. Aseguró el pequeño saltando y hacendo reir al anciano.

-Y no es lo mejor, mira de tras de ti-. Naruto volteó a su espalda y vio su cuerpo sentado en posición de loto mientras sus ojos y bigotitos brillaban en color azul brillante.

-Eso es genial abuelo, pero... ¿Cómo lo hice?-. Preguntó.

-Tienes una habilidad que se llama "Estado Avatar"-. Dijo el anciano.

-¿Qué es el Avatar?. Abuelo–. El pequeño niño se puso frente al hombre y este se levantó.  
  
-El Avatar es el puente dentro el mundo espiritual y el humano. El Avatar es capas de controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y traer el equilibrio a la tierra 

-Parece muy difícil-. Murmuró el niño. –¿yo soy el Avatar?. ¿Por qué? 

-El ciclo del Avatar tiene un orden, iniciado con fuego, sigue el aire, del aire el agua y del agua la tierra. En mi caso, soy un avatar nacido de La Nación Del Fuego. Al morir yo, nacería un Avatar del elemento aire, al morir el, nacería un Avatar de la tribu agua y al morir el nacería un avatar del reino tierra. 

-Dijiste elemento aire, ¿Por qué no tiene denominación como los demás?.

-En mi mundo-. Dijo apesadumbrado el anciano- al morir yo, casi lo hago en estado Avatar si un Avatar muere en el, el ciclo de encarnación se rompe y el Avatar jamás naciera de nuevo. Por poco y me sucede, pero en cuestión de segundos nuestras vidas pasadas decidieron que el futuro Avatar debía nacer en otro mundo para salvarlo de la masacre que ocurría en ese, desgraciadamente los atacantes no entendieron el significado y acabaron con todos los maestros aire.

-Pero... ¡Eso es horrible!. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?. Preguntó Naruto triste 

-Por miedo y poder. Tu eres del elemento aire, lo dominas por naturaleza, algo que aquí no pueden sin esos movimiento de manos que hacen, lo tuyo es natural y tiene una conexión con la naturaleza, pequeño.

-¿Puedes enseñarme, abuelo Roku?. Yo… no quiero ser Shinobi y es lo que todos esperan que sea.  
  
-Puedo, pero será mejor si te enseña alguien más, dijo el hombre para desaparecer y en su lugar apareció una dama muy linda de cabello Pardo y ropa naranja. -Hola pequeño Avatar, mi nombre es Yang Cheng y fui el Avatar maestro aire antes que tú.

-Yang Cheng Sensei-. Dijo Naruto mientras daba una reverencia respetuosa. -Quiero que me guie en el camino del aprendizaje del aire.

-Te guiaré lo más que pueda, joven Avatar. Deberás aprender nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, al igual que a dominar el aire control-. 

  
Yang Cheng enseñó al niño algunos movimientos básicos del aire al igual que técnicas de respiración y algunas básicas de equilibrio, cuando fue momento de regresar, Naruto descubrió que ya estaba atardeciendo, así que el pequeño calentó la sopita que había preparado en la mañana y comiéndola felizmente, entro a la cueva para dormir a gusto.

  
La noche paso tranquila par el joven Avatar, pero no para el último Uchiha que lloraba acostado en la cama de su nuevo departamento.

Era horriblemente amplio y la cama muy grade e incomoda, no le gustaba, estaba solo y el quería a Naruto con el, lo quería cerca, estar con el al menos platicando o solo acostados en la cama llorando juntos por la perdida de su familia, pero no. Estaba en este horrible lugar sin su amada luz, por que la aldea se encargó de alejarlo de el.

La aldea.

La maldita aldea.

Ojalá se destruyera esta aldea con todos en ella.

No pudo dormir, así que salió del departamento y fue al de Naruto. Estaba cerrado, pero Sasuke tenía llave, así que entró y fue directo a la cama donde Naruto y el compartían en sus noches de pijamada a las que de vez en cuando Itachi se le unía trayéndoles ramen, dangos y jugos para pasar la noche.

  
Recordando esos felices momentos, Sasuke se acostó e hizo bolita en las sabanas. Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

  
Asi pasaron tres años en los cuales el pequeño Naruto formó una rutina:

Despertar conseguir comida.

Entrenar con el avatar Yang Cheng, quien el enseño todo lo que sabía. 

  
Al año Naruto ya era un maestro aire hecho y derecho, Yang Cheng le explicó el como se dividida los maestro aire, la jerarquía, costumbres y tradiciones. Naruto al no poder tener la ceremonia de nombramiento de maestro, hizo lo más sensato que pudo; regresó a la aldea y oculto entre las sombras robó pinturas, pinceles, algunas herramientas, semillas, ropas abandonadas, hilos y agujas, al regresar dejó preparado todo para el dia siguiente. 

Antes del amanecer, Naruto ya estaba listo. Vestía con un conjunto muy parecido al de Yang Cheng, pero combinado con un atuendo ninja que el mismo había hecho. También tenía pintura azul semi permanente ya preparada. 

Antes de que saliera el sol, se puso en un claro que daba vista a la aldea y al salida del astro rey. Acomodó la pintura se quitó la túnica superior, dejando ver sus bracitos y se puso a meditar. Al ver los primeros rayos de luz, se puso de pie, tomó la pintura y el pincel, y haciéndolas lo más derechitas que pudo, se dibujó unas líneas en sus brazos y piernas las cuales terminaban en cada mano con un remolino en vez de una flecha y de este salían 5 líneas que iban a cada dedo.

En la frente se dibujó un trio de remolinos los cuales se unían de una línea.

  
Una vez vió un zorro salvaje y notó que sus ojos tenían una sombra en sus ojos, así que Naruto pintó los propios, alargándolos en el parpado y el lagrimal, además de que sus bigotitos fueron remarcados con pintura azul, sabiendo que en su estado Avatar brillaban, solo los recalcó. Cuando el sol salió completamente, Naruto se acomodo la ropa y activando su estado Avatar giró sobre si mismo lanzando una gran rapaga de viento que se sintió en toda la aldea, sin embargo nadie pregunto por que el repentino cambia del aire, solo uno; Sasuke Uchiha que lo tomó como una señal de que Naruto aún estaba vivo.

En esos tres años, Sasuke se había convertido en uno de los mejores shinobis de la academia. Con sólo ocho años ya sabia dominar tanto su elemento katon como su Sahringan, descubriendo que eso fue lo que asusto a Naruto aquella trágica noche. Después de eso el jamás volvió a verlo.

Con ese sentimiento de melancolía abandonó el apartamento que le dio el Hokage y se fue a vivir al de Naruto.

-Si regresa lo estaré esperando. Es mi amigo, no me puede abandonar, cuando vuelva...– Fue lo último que dijo mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas en ese pequeño departamento.

Actualmente era el novato número uno, aún siendo muy joven creían que sería como su hermano y el estaba orgulloso de eso, pero descubrió algo que ni su madre le había contado; el día 10 de octubre celebraban la salvación de la aldea, pero también la cacería del demonio, y con demonio se referían a Naruto. Lo comprendió a la mala, ya que uno de eso días casi incendian su departamento porque creían que Naruto vivía ahí, fue cuando pidió cuentas al Hokage.

-Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi-. Dijo el Hokage, haciendo que un peso le cayera a Sasuke en la espalda. -Sigue vivo, es lo que sabemos. Si no lo estuviera, el kyuubi ya habría destruido la aldea.

Sasuke se prometio superarse para proteger a Naruto y que no lo usaran como un arma o chivo expiatorio como pasó con su familia. 

  
Así pasaron otros cuatro años. 

Ambos niños comenzaron a entrenar sus habilidades. Mientras Naruto aprendía el agua control, Sasuke entrenaba su Taijutsu y manejo del chakra.

Hasta que un día, Naruto huía entre los arboles de un escudaron ambu que lo perseguía. ¿Cómo lo encontraron?. No se lo podía creer, había sido muy cuidadoso pero ahora... ¿Por qué?.

No le quedó de otra, su ropa la había modificado para que parecieran las membranas de una ardilla voladora y con su aire control escapo de ellos, pero no conto con que le lanzaran un dardo paralizante, haciendo que cayera en picada al claro más cercano.

Sin poder mover esa pierna sintió a los ambus rodearlo.

-Naruto Uzumaki: Se le pide que inicie sus clases en la academia Shinobi como todos los niños de la aldea-. Dijo un ambu con mascara de gorrión.

-… Maldición-. Gruñó Naruto antes de desparramarse en el suelo. -Lo que me faltaba. ¡No puedo caminar, genios!.

Sin decir agua va, Naruto fue cargado pro un ambu como saco de papas para llevarlo a la academia, ahí iba su libertad y planes de irse de viaje para averiguar como llegar al mundo de las cuatro naciones.

"Feliz cumpleaños Naruto. Iniciaste con un infierno de regalo y ese se llama escuela."


	2. Libro 1: Espíritus. Cuando uno mas uno, no da dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Un reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren   
> Sólo disfruten

Sin decir agua va, Naruto fue cargado por un ambu como saco de papas mientras lo le llevaban a la academia, ahí iba su libertad y planes de irse de viaje para ver como llegar al mundo de las cuatro naciones, feliz cumpleaños Naruto iniciaste; con un infierno de regalo y se llama escuela.

Sasuke.

Las clases habían comenzado hace ya 10 minutos en los que Iruka les habló de lo que tenían que hacer y de como al finalizar esta semana sabrían si se volverían shinobis o no. Evidentemente todos estaba nerviosos y emocionados, menos uno; Sasuke, que desde que había perdido a su familia y a Naruto, todo en su vida era monótono. Estudiaba el doble porque no tenia nada más que hacer, tampoco amigos y obviamente no tenía ni tendría novia, el solo amaba a una persona y le fastidiaba que tooodas en el mundo quisieran ser su pareja. ¿En serio no pensaban en nada más estas locas?.

Al cabo de un rato, el profesor nos comenzó a dar su típico discurso alentador y bla bla bla, pero de un momento a otro llamaron a la puerta. Iruka se acercó y la abrió, por ella pasaron un grupo de ambus cargando a alguien, todos nos sorprendimos, digo son ambus.

-¿Si?. ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Iruka.

-Iruka Umino, aquí está un estudiante que creemos le falta en su clase-. Explicó el ambu mientras que el que traía cargando al niño le quitaba un dardo de la pierna y lo dejaba en el suelo.

Cuando el chico quedó a la vista, no podía creer a lo que veía; era Naruto. Mi naruto, estaba tan cambiado y bonito que podía pasar como una niña, pero... ¿Por qué se pinta la cara?.

-¿Este es...?

-Naruto Uzumaki. Doce años, y quién no pidió venir a la maldita escuela. ¡De veras!-. Dijo el niño volteándose a ver al ambu. -¿Siete años sin ser molestado y derrepente les da por buscarme?. Me largo–. Se giró para la salida y no dio dos pasos cuando un ambu lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastro de vuelta, frente de Iruka. -¡Vamos!. ¿Es en serio?.

-Órdenes del Hokage. Al menos debes pasar el examen-. Dijo el ambu.

-Un exámen para el cual...- Dijo soltándose y acomodándose la ropa -...no quería aplicar.

-Serás un Shinobi de la hoja- dijo Iruka serio.

-Púdrete anciano. Bien, me quedaré solo por que ya no me queda de otra–. Dijo y se giro hacia las bancas -¿Y qué hago?. Ni papel o lápiz traigo.

-Sientate y escucha la clase-. Ordenó el ambu. -Lo dejamos a su cuidado–. Dijo antes de salir.

-Maldito monstruo-. Susurró uno para que nadie lo oyera. 

-¡Te oí, gato!-. Dijo Naruto al ambu que salía ultimo. -¡No me das miedo, idiota!.

-Antes de sentarte, por favor preséntate-. Pidió Iruka algo molesto pero sorprendido, ya que el estudiante que siempre faltaba ahora estaba aquí, aquel al que llamaban "mostruo". Nadie lo habia visto nunca y ahora parado allí, viendose muy diferente de lo que creía.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 12 años, soy huérfano por si no se nota. Ammmm... me gusta la carne de pato y la sopa de hongos con mizo… y... pues ya–. Dijo Naruto sencillamente.

-¿Por qué te uniste a la academia ninja?-. Preguntó Iruka ya que no había mencionado nada de ser Shinobi.

-Pues por que me trajeron a rastras-. Explicó tranquilamente-. Yo ni quería entra a la escuela, me educo bien en casa, se leer escribir y hacer cuentas largas.

-¿Pero que me dices de ser un Shinobi?-. Dijo tratando de indagar más en el chico. 

\- …pues nada, no quiero ser Shinobi-. Repitió con naturalidad y un jadeo general se escuchó en toda el aula. -¿Qué?- Preguntó al salón -: No es como si tooodos tuviéramos ese sueño, de veras, yo no quiero ser Shinobi y no me pueden obligar, tomaré esta clase y reprobaré cuantas veces sean necesarias para que me dejen en paz–. Aseguró Naruto tranquilo. - ¿Ya me puedo sentar, Iruka-san?

-Es sensei.

-Si, lo que sea-. Se fue a sentar al parte más apartada del salón y ahí vieron que el niño no traía zapatos si no vendas que cubrían parte de sus pies.

-Mañana traerás tus sandalias ninja a clase.

-No tengo sandalias ninja, son incomodas, ¿Como podría subir arboles con ellas?. Además ni dinero tengo para compar unas. -Dijo.

El resto del tiempo se dedicó a meditar e ignorar cuanto le fue posible la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre que señalaba la hora del almuerzo, Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, muchos creían que estaba duriendo, pero en realidad meditaba. No podía usar su estado Avatar, asi que solo se dedico a meditar. Por lo menos hasta que sintió algo dirigiéndose hacia el y detuvo con su mano, resaltó que era un kunai con el que terminó cortándose.

Abrió los ojos y vio el Kunai en su mano, lo lanzó a la pared más cercana y se puso de pie para ir al baño, saliendo de aula sin ver a nadie se perdió por el pasillo, volviendo unos segundos despues.

-¿Pueden decirme dónde está el baño?-. Pidió a los presentes.

-Pasilllo lado izquierdo, giras y es la primer puerta-. Contestó el Uchiha, quien fue el único amable, sorprendiendo a todos.- Espera, te llevaré.

-¿De verdad?.... ¡Gracias!-. Dijo miestras salía y le sonreía al chico, que a Naruto le parecía muy familiar, pero no sabía de dónde... -Eres muy amable, de veras y dime: ¿Qué hacen aquí?. 

-Entrenar para ser Shinobis, como tú. ¿O no?-. Preguntó Sasuke.

-No. Yo no queiro ser Shinobi, jamás me llamó la atención, aún que tenía amigos que si querían serlo...

-... Como Itachi y yo-. Concluyó Sasuke haciendo parar en seco a Naruto, que volteó al verlo sorprendido.

Tenía razón, era Sasuke, pero había cambiado. Su cabello negro ahara parecía que tenía un tracerito de pato en el, pero el aura que desprendía era la misma gentil, algo aguerrida, pero sobre todo muy volátil. -¿Me recuerdas?.

-Si...- Dijo naruto llorando –... Yo... perdón, solo no quería que...

-Está bien, creo que en parte fue mi culpa; te asusté jamás debí haberte asustado ni desquitado contigo-. Dijo Sasuke mientras le tomaba la mano a Naruto recordando que estaba herido. -Ven, vamos a limpiarte.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke ya que era tirado de la mano que había tomado, haciendo que el Avatar se alegrara. Al llegar al baño, Sasuke le lavó la herida que afortunadamente no era profunda mientras Naruto sacaba una venda y un pedazo de telita para evitar que el sangrado siguiera.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?. Casi se acaba el tiempo-. Sasuke estaba ansioso. –Y me cuentas de tu… tu...

-Está bien, vamos-. Dijo Naruto sonriente.

Al salir del baño, regresaron al salón para que Sasuke tomara su almuerzo, seguido de Naruto que lo esperaba en la puerta. Al salir, el Uchiha tomó la mano de su único amor y comenzó a correr fuera del edificio para llegar de bajo de un árbol y sentarse en la sombra. Sasuke sacó su almuerzo y le tendió primero a Naruto quien se sentó frente a el con los pies cruzados y la espalda recta y de inmediato aceptó la comida, pero solo comió un hongo shitake, ya que lo demás era arroz con carne de res y el no era muy adepto al sabor de esa última.

Sasuke le interrogaba y Naruto le respondía, entre platicas y comentarios sarcásticos de parte de Sasuke y chistes de parte de Naruto, se pusieron al día con sus vidas.

-Como cambiamos. ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Naruto mientras comía algo de arroz que Sasuke le dejó-. Te has vuelto más fuerte, serás un gran Shinobi–. Le aseguró sonriente Naruto.

-Lo seremos. Naruto, ya estás aquí, podemos ser los mejores, podemos...- Pero se interrumpió por lo que el otro dijo.

-No puedo serlo, Sasuke-. Le contradijo Naruto sonriéndole y dándole el traste comida.

-¡¿Por qué?!. Han pasado tantos años y aún asi quieres dejarme. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no quieres ser un Shinobi y estar conmigo?-. Gruñó Sasuke molesto y herido.

-Por que no tengo chakra-. Dijo Naruto relajado, viendo la expresión de Sasuke y como pasaba de estar molesto a sorprendido y después otra vez a molesto.

-No puede ser, tu eres el...

-Jinchuriki. Si, siempre lo supe-. Dijo calmado, mientras relajaba su postura y se tiraba en el suelo. -Pero mi chakra un dia se esfumó-. Mintió muy bien. En parte eso era verdad, el no tenía chakra, pero si que tenía mucho Chi. -Un dia mientras caminaba me desmayé y cuando desperté mi chakra se había consumido, como una braza que se apaga, pero al parecer, es por que soy el jinchuriki que eso pasó, el sello consumió todo mi chakra y es como una cerradura, cuando muera el sello se abrirá.

-¿Y no le dijiste a nadie?. A ellos cuando te trajeron...- Dijo Sasuke acostándose para quedar cabeza con cabeza. -Puedo protegerte, haré que cambien de idea acerca de ti.

-No puedes-. Claudicó volteándose para ver a Sasuke a los ojos. -De cualquier forma ya tenía otros planes.

-Te irás de la aldea. ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Sasuke sabiendo lo que pasaba en su cabeza. -Con Itachi, puedo alcanzarlos después...

-No, Itachi hace meses que dejó de contactarme, lo último que supe es que está en una organización llamada...

-Akatsuki. Si lo sé, el también me contacta con cuervos, pero el no sabe donde estás.

-¡Oh!. Vivo en una casita en el bosque, es bonita. Yo la hice y es un buen lugar. Está sobre un árbol-. Naruto se puso de pie de un salto haciendo que un remolino de aire amortiguara su caída.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta de que había sido descuidado, pero sabía que podia confiar en Sasuke, total, ya la había regado. -Te dije que no tenia chakra, pero tengo otras cosas–. Dijo sonriente. 

-Me debes decir todo. Hoy. Después de la escuela, te invito a Ichiraku-. Dijo Sasuke.

-… Si... mejor vamos a otro lado, mi pancita ya hace mucho que no soporta el ramen–. Dijo aceptanodo mientras regresaban a clases.

El día escolar acabó y con eso los niños estuvieron muy felices, al fin ser libres de esa tortura.

Todos los padres que estaban recogiendo a sus hijos vieron que salían juntos dos alumnos; Sasuke Uchiha y un chico que no conocían, pero que estaba haciendo reir al azabache, cosa rara por que en estos años el niño era conocido por ser serio y casi antipático, creían que era por el trauma de su familia y ahora llega este desconocido y lo hace reir y bromear, algunos como los Haruno y los Hyuga los vean curiosos, ya que al segundo niño jamás lo vieron en su vida, pero parecía que Uchiha si lo conocía.

-Basta debemos, debemos irnos.

-Ok, pero...- Se acercó por atrás y chocó su puño con el brazo del pelinegro-. ¡Tu las traes!.

-… ¿Es en serio?. Tenemos doce.

-¡Te voy a ganaaaar!.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki, vuelve aquí!- Gritó Sasuke haciendo que los adultos que conocían el nombre jadearan, pues por fin veían al denominado mounstro. No parecía serlo, aún que si era raro.

-Sasuke-kun–. Le habló una chica, Sasuke volteó a verla, la peli rosa se veía avergonzada.

-¿Si?.- Preguntó Sasuke indiferente y sin la sonrisa que le tenía segundos antes. 

-Quería preguntarte si te gustaría comer hoy conmigo-. Dijo apenada. 

-No, estoy ocupado.

-Oh, vamos Sasu-. Dijo el chico rubio que había aparecido de la nada haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo y Sasuke sonreía. –Deberías ir con ella, de seguro cocina bien.

-¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!-. Dijo Sasuke algo enojado. -Ya habíamos quedado en ir a comer juntos después de clases.

-Oh venga, podría esperar. Tal vez mañana-. Sugirió Naruto sonriendo.

-No-. Sasuke sorprendió a Naruto y asustó a la chica de cabello rosa. -Tu y yo iremos juntos, quieras o no–. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y jaló de el para que lo siguiera.

-Oy... oye, no seas grosero Sasuke-. Dijo mientras era arrastrado por el pelinegro y se perdían calle abajo.

  
Los presentes vieron la escena con sentimientos divididos, algunos de manera graciosa y otros indignadados.

-Ese demonio... ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar al ultimo Uchiha?-.

-Es verdad. Es el demonio.

-¿Por qué están juntos, si el demonio fue el causante de la masacre?   
  
-Tampoco seas idiota. ¿Cómo podría un niño de cinco años matar a todo un clan?. Quien mató al clan fue Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Si, tal vez fue por manipulación del demonio.

-De acuerdo eso es muy estúpido si me lo preguntan, es un niño y seria el colmo que no se quisieran si eran como hermanos.

-¿Cómo hermanos?. ¿A qué te refieres Shikaku?-.

-Fugaku Uchiha un mes antes de morir me dijo que el padre del fallecido Shizui se había encariñado con el pequeño y que había solicitado la custodia del pequeño, el Hokage se la dio pero jamás ocurrió el cambio de apellido, sin embargo, oficialmente el pequeño Naruto es un Uchiha, asi que en realidad quedan dos Uchiha Con permiso, debemos llegar a casa, esto en realidad es un fastido.

Lo que no notó nafie fue que dos niños quienes habían anterior mente desaparecido, calle abajo estaban escondidos tras de un árbol escuchaban la conversación, uno sorprendido y el otro triste.

-Somos primos, Naruto. Somos familia-. Dijo Sasuke, pero estaba conmocionado; si eso era cierto entonces, no podrían casarse ¿O si?. –No compartimos sangre, pero...

-¿Lo sabias?-. Preguntó Naruto y Sasuke lo vió llorar. 

-No lo sabía, papá nunca me lo dijo, pero... ¡Espera!. ¿A dónde vas?–. Naruto saltó entre los arboles llorando, Sasuke aún que lo intentó no pudo segirlo, ya que en determinado tramo usó la tela que caía en los costados de sus piernas, estirándola y convirtiéndola en un planeador.

Entonces el desapareció volando entre los arboles y Sasuke no pudo alcanzarlo, ya que Naruto no tenia chakra y como si el viento estuviese en su contra, una ráfaga de viento lo cegó.

  
Cuando dejó de soplar, el ya había desaparecido y la tercer aspa del sharingan había salido, entonces Sasuke Uchiha completó su Kenken Genkai.

Completo por la tristeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey que les pareció 
> 
> Aun no se su pyeden agregar fotos aqui pero bueno lo descubriere con el tiempo 
> 
> Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y amor aquí 
> 
> Los quiero mucho 
> 
> Ayossss


	3. Libro 1: Espíritus: Cuando uno más uno si da dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin resúmenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues la resolución de la laif  
> Ok no pero está cool

La tarde paso nublada y lloviendo con un torrente inplacable, era como si expresara los sentimientos del pequeño maestro elemental, que estaba en el claro donde siempre pracicaba, ahora se encontraba completamente quieto, sentado en una roca, dejando que el agua lo empapara. Trataba de meditar, concentrarse en el ahora, pero se sentía traicionado, por lo que hizo el padre de Sasuke, sin embargo no podía culparlo a el, no podía, no podía...

-¡YA BASTA!-. Gritó enojado y extendiendo los brazos, provocando que el agua formara una cúpula en torno a el. –No fue su culpa, no fue su culpa, el no sabia...- hablaba y lloraba miestras la cúpula se deshacía y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, secó sus lagrimas y regreso a su casa con la esperanza de que mañana sería mejor.

Al dia el cielo volvió a ser brillante, muchos estsaban felices de que el sol saliera, menos uno; el azabache Uchiha que estaba en un estado depresivo y con una nube negra tras de el.

El enterarse que Naruto era su primo, resulto peor de lo que esperaba, si deseaba que su amado tuviera el apellido Uchiha, pero por que se casó con el no, por que fuera su familia. 

Se sentó en su lugar asignado y golpeó su cabeza con la mesa, haciendo soprender a atodos, sin embargo los ignoró, esperaba que Naruto fuera ese dia a la escuela, tenía para el un regalo, algo que esperaba le gustara y que lo perdonara por algún error que no sabía si había cometido el, pero se sentía responsable y en serio esperaba que le gustara.

La clase había iniciado. Pasando lista, Iruka notó que Naruto de nuevo había faltado, pero no esperó y dio inicio la clase veinte minutos después, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron de nuevo los ambus, cargando una vez más a Naruto que estaba paralizado como la ultima vez, de pasada se veía desarreglado y refunfuñaba, su cabello se había soltado, era bastante largo. 

Un ambu traía una mochilita pequeña, Naruto fue despetrificado y dejado en el piso, el ambu le tendió su mochila y Naruto se la arrebató. 

-Mi orquilla-. Exigió Naruto extendiendo la mano.

-Se investigará de donde la obtubiste.

-No me la robe–. Estaba bastante enojado.

-Te la devolveremos si no es de nadie.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-. Gritó Naruto.

-No. Es demasiado cara para que alguien como tu la obtuviera.

-No es cara, me la dio un viajero. Fue intercambio por una codroniz que caze, asi que dámela-. Refutó Naruto.

-Se investigará eso-. Dijo el ambu.

Naruto furico, se abalanzó contra el ambu que se dio cuenta a tiempo y atacó, pero naruto esquivó el golpe, aún asi logró ser alcanzado por otro que lo sujeto del cuello de la ropa.

-Se te dijo que investigarían-. El ambu se acerco al rostro de Nsruto y este le escupió en la cara.

-Muerte, idiota-. Le dijo mietras se soltaba del agarre del otro ambu. Tomó la mochila y se paró frente a Iruka. -Ya llegue… de nuevo–. Sintió cuando los ambus se fueron y desaparecieron. –Ja, ja, idiotas. -De su manga sacó una oruquilla de metal con piedras, se levantó el cabello y lo ató con una argolla de metal atorado con la orquilla.

-Naruto ¿Se lo robaste del ambu?-. Lo cuestionó Iruka entre sorprendido y un poco enojado.

-No. El ambu me lo robó, el viejo al que ayude me la dio como pago por la codorniz y sacarlo del bosque, asi que es mia–. Dicho eso se fue a sentar a el lugar designado, volteo a la banca donde estaba sasuke y este le regreso la mirada.

-Hola Sasu-. Saludó sonriéndole y agitando la mano se fue a sentar a asu lugar.

-Naruto, zapatos-. Dijo iruka.

-No tengo, duh–. Se sentó y se dedico a ignorar a Iruka durante todo el primer periodo y hubiera seguido igual de no ser por que Iruka le comenzó a bombardear con preguntas acerca de los Kages.

-¡Maldición Uruka-san, no se!–. Rezongó ya hastiado.

-Deberías saberlo si quieres ser un shinobi.

-¡PUES NO QUEIRO SER UN JODIDO SHINOBI, DE VERAS!-. Le gritó a Iruka poniéndose de pie.

-¡Fuera del salón, Naruto!-. Ordenó iruka enojado.

-Ja, ja, gracias-. Feliz, Naruto corrío desde el ultimo pupitre hacia la ventana mas cercana, se colgó la mochila y se paró en el alfeizar, pero antes de saltar se volteo y vio al profesor. -Por cierto, Iruka-san; son Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sartobi y Namikaze Minato, si se, solo que no me agrada, además es divertido verlo enojarse–. miestras hablaba se acomodaba la tela de los costados en los brazos. -¡Adiós, nos vemos en el sigeinte periodo!-. Y saltó por la ventana, dejando a todos asustados. Iruka corrió a la ventana, y alcanzó a ver como naruto planeaba al ras del suelo para aterrizar sin contratiempos y se acercaba a un árbol para ponerse a descansar.

-Llamaste mucho la atención, enano-. Dijo una voz cerca de el.

Al abrir los ojos vio a una de sus reencarnaciones- No debes ser imprudente.

-Estoy meditando. ¿Verdad?-. Se volvió hacia atrás y se vio a si mismo, así que habia salido de su cuerpo. -Bueno. ¿Qué te digo?. Me gusta el caos.

-Hum...-. Dijo la mujer sonriendo -... Rse es mi chico-. Y le golpeo en el brazo algo fuerte.

-¡Auch!. Kyoshi-okasan, dolió-. Se quejó el niño mietras se sobaba el brazo 

Si. La persona con la que hablaba era su vida pasada; Kyoshi. La dama era ruda como solo ella, pero le quería mucho y lo educó bien en cuanto a crear caos se referia, además le gustaba que le dijera mamá Kyoshi, pero Naru le decía como en su mundo.

Aún que era ruda, tanto ella como Yang Cheng eran sus figuras maternas, Kukruk no contaba como padre, era más bien el tio al que le vale un pepeino todo.

Mientras el estaba en su mundo onírico personal, un pelinegro pensaba en la forma de ser de su amigo y que en realidad era divertido, con el nunca se aburriría.

-La siguiente clase será en el campo tras la academia para prpbar sus habilidad en precisión y en jitsus-. Todos se sorprendieron, pero Sasuke entró en pánico. ¡¿Como rayos Naru haría o del jutsu si no tiene chacra…?! Aún que todavía tenía dudas de lo sucedido el día anterior. –Bien, pueden salir.

Sasuke no espero a que le dijeran dos veces, tomó su almuerzo y salió corriendo del aula. Fue al patio y buscó a Naruto con la mirada, encontrandolo en pose de meditación bajo un árbol, así trató de no hacer ruido y sorprenderlo. 

-Te puedo sentir, Sasu-. Dijo Naruto mientras abría sus ojos y lo miraba con ese brillante mirada azul cielo, eso y su sonrisa causaba estragos en Sasuke que no deberian pasar en un niño, por otro niño, pero podrían pasarse eso por donde les quepa. –¿Qué sucede?.

-E.. el amuerzo- dijo tendiéndole la comida-. Sabía que no traerías y qui... quise.

-No tartamudees, no es propio de ti, siéntate–. Se dejo caer al lado de Naruto y abrio el bento -¡Oh!, son hongos shitake y carne de pato.

\- sabia que te gustaban y...– Sasuke se congeló cuando Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-. Dijo el rubio sonrojado, mentalente escuchó como sus vidas pasadas (Kukruk y Kyoshi) se burlan de el.

-Yo, ahhh, este...

-Tienes prengutas.

-Si. ¿Cómo...?.

-No tengo chakra, pero puedo dominar los elementos, se llama Chi- Explicó el Avatar mientras comía un poco del bento –Es parecido a lo que tienen ustedes, pero con migo es natural.

-El aire, tu lo dminas-. Dijo Sasuke soprendido.

-No solo el aire-. Respondió burlon y verificando que no hubiera nade cerca puso su manos sobre el pasto y se concentro, la movió la hierba comenzó a retorcerse. Cuando Naruto levantó la extremidad, parte del pasto había muerto y secado.

El agua exraida del pasto se juntó en la palma de la mano de Naru. 

-Puedo dominar el agua también-.

Apretó la mano hasta convertirla en una bolita de hielo antes de darsela a Sasuke.

-¡Es increíble!. Naruto, es...-. El azabache no tenía palabras Su amado era talentoso. Pero entonces recordó algo. -Naruto, después del almuerzo sigue prueba de habilidadaes y shitus.

-¿Y como rayos haré algo?-. Exclamó con desesperación.

Ssauke pensó un poco y recordó el regalo que traía para el, lo sacó de su bbolsa trasera y le tendió el paquetito a Naruto que lo vio como curiosidad.

-Es para ti, un regalo... por lo que esea que haya hecho mal ayer-. Dijo Sasuke.

-No fue tu culpa, solo fue algo sorpresivo, ¿Qué es?-. Preguntó Naruto al tomar el regalo deajndo de lado el bento.

Al abrirlo vio sorperedido que era lo que había en el estuche azul de tela. -Sasuke... son hermosos. ¡Y tienen el símbolo del clan!.- naruto extendió uno de los dos abanicos y lo observó.

-Neustro clan. Naruto, yo...- Pero la campana sonó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. -Es el timbre, debemos ir al campo.

-¡Espera!. Sasuke, gracias-. Naruto estaba bastante sonrojado.

Ambos partieron al campo juntos en un comodo silencio, al llegar los otros niños y se estaban reunidos.

-Naruto, que bien que llegas. eres el primero-. Dijo Iruka.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer?-. Preguntó el rubio. 

-Prueba de precisión. Que tan buena es tu puntería, recuerden que esto se hará en la prueba final, así que tienen que practicar. Naruto, pasa primero-. Iruka le tendío un paquete con cinco kunais y cinco hiriken para que lo tomara 

-Osea, doy en el blanco y ya. ¿Verdad...? pan comido-. Dijo al tomar las y las sentia, pero… estaban desniveladas. No servían, estaban destinados a fallar. Pero eso no le importaba, con su control los equilibraría.

Y tal como dijo, ningún arma fallo, todas estaban en el blanco.

-Creí que no sabías lanzar-. Dijo Iruka sorprendido.

-Nunca usé estos, pero creo que es lo mismo que un cuchillo de cocina. ¿Ya me puedo ir a sentar?–. Dijo Naruto inocente.

-Si ve, Sasuke sigues tú–. Sasuke se acercó a Nruto y ambos se saludaron. El rubio le deseó suerte y las niñas empezaron a gritar cosas a Sasuke, pero el las ignosor, solo sabiendo que naruto también lo apoyaba pero mas tranquilamente. 

Desgraciadamente falló en el ultimo, pero no se sientio mal, ya que en realidad no le importaba. Terminando, Iruka lo felicitó y todos gritaron. El Uchiha regresó a su lugar y vio que Naruto que dirigía hacia el , sasuke corrió evitando a las niñas y abrazó al rubio girándolo en el aire.

-Yo debería de estarte diiendo que fue genial, pero se que puedes ser mejor–.

-Si, pero solo es un entrenamiento, el viernes será lo realmente divertido-. Dijo Sasuke mietsras lo bajaba y alzaba de los hombros. -Comida. Saliendo de la escuela. 

-Siempre de veras-. Dijo naruto feliz sin notar la mirada furiosa que las niñas le dirigían por quietarles a sus Sasuke-kun.

La tarde pasó entre muestras y entrenamiento, hasta que Iruka dio por finalizado el dia escolar.

-Practiquen en casa, el viernes se verán las técnicas de ninjitsu con sus propios jutsus, tengan un buen dia.

Los primeros en salir fueron Sasuke y Naruto, este último esperó en la salidad e la escuela ya que el traía su mochilita cargada. Vio que los padres ya estaban esperando a sus hijos, no se sintió mal, mas bien estaba tranquilo, sin tristeza o cargo de conciencia por sentirse bien siendo huérfano, tenía madres padres y tios por montones (refiriendoce a sus vidas pasadas), los susurros hace tiempo que no le importaban, la verdad era como un animalito al que debia ignorar y luego se casaría y se iría, pero cada vez se se hacían más insoportables.

"¿Sasuke, por qué te atrdas tanto?.

-Oye, niño-. Le llamó alguien. Era un hombre con cabello recogido, dándole la aparecía de una piña, igual a uno de los chicos del salón. -Eres Naruto. ¿Verdad?.

-Si, señor-. Respondió Naruto educadamente.

-Me llamo Shikaku Nara, mi hijo está contigo en clases. El me habló de ti. ¿Te gustaría ir a la casa a cenar?-. Preguntó Shikaku confiado.

-Me encantaría, pero hoy quede con Sasuke, se suponía que iria con el ayer, pero llovió y no podimos comer ni hablar.

-Tal vez mañana, despues de la escuela. El chico Uchiha también puede venir-. Dijo Shikaku.

-Le diré eso. Hum, ¡Sasuke!-. Gritó mientras sentía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era abrazado y apartado del hombre. 

-No toque a Naruto-. Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía delante de Naruto y lo hacía retroceder. Tomó su mano y se fueron corriendo, dejando sorprendidos a muchos, menos a Shikaku que solo sonrió. 

Naruto y sasuke salieron corriendo y llegaron a un restarante donde vendían barbacoa, estaba por entrar, pero Naruto fue jalado por un civil y arrojado lejos, cayendo en medio de la calle, casi siendo atropellado por un carrito si no hubiera saltado usando su aire control, descendiendo rápidamente pero sin frenar su caída, lastimandose una mano. No mostró dolor, más allá de una mueca en su boca. Sasuke vio esto se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo, tomándolo de la mano. 

-Ven vámonos, al perecer no nos quieren aquí-. Sasuke tomó a Naru de la otra mano y caminaron por las calles.

Los niños vagaron un rato hasta que encotraron un lugar de ramen a donde decidieron entrar, el dueño -Tehuchi- los atendió cordialmente sin hacer preguntas, Sasuke pidió un ramen con cerdo, mientras que Naruto solo pidió uno pequeño con pollo y “menma”. Una costumbre puestas por Yang Cheng. Casi se había vuelto vegetariano, pero Kyoshi intervino igual que Kukruk, en eso si que se les agradece. 

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron al día y quedaron en que siempre irían a la escuela.

Sasuke le costó que se había mudado a su viejo departamento y le propuso hacer una pijamada como en los viejos tiempos. Naruto aceptó, pero prefir que fuera en su casa. No confiaba en los ambus.

Sauke pagó lo de los dos y rápidamente fue a su casa por sus cosas, Naruto le dijo que lo vería sobre las cabezas de los Kages.

Cuando Sasuke llegó con su mochila con comida y cosas, Naruto ya estaba allí esperándolo. Con un “sujetate”, Sauke lo abrazó y Naruto se elevó en aire planeando con Sasuke en su espalda, no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando en un árbol, una tabla de madera se asomaba, ahí fue donde aterrizaron.

Sasuke se soltó de Nruto y este acomodó su ropa. Bajó por un costado de la plataforma por unas escaleras, seguido de Sasuke. 

Llegaron a una casita abierta sobre un árbol y definitivamente Naruto no mentia cuando dijo que lo era. 

El avatar encendio unas lámparas y velas, para que iluminan el lugar y Sasuke pudiera acomodarse, ambos inicaron la pijamada riendose, cotando historias cominedo bayas y dulces que llevó el Uchiha.

Ninguno notó a un grupo de ambus, no de los normale si no de esos otros ambus que desaparecieron sin hacer ruido.

Ellos llegaro a un lugar desconocido haciendo una reverencia a un hombre frente a ellos cubierto con vendas.

-Reporte-. Demandó el hombre.

-El último Uchiha y el Jinchuriki son amigos como decían los rumores-. Le informó uno de ellos.

-¿Algo más?-.

-Si, el Jinchuriki domina una hablidad extraña-. Eata vez habló una mujer. 

-¿Qué habilidad?.

-El aire. Lo controla sin uso de movientos o jutsus-. Dijo el primero.

-Sigan observándolos–. El zorro y el Uchiha serían de gran importancia para raíz.

Ese hombre era Danzo Shimura, alguien a quien en serio andie quería como enemigo, pero...

Naruto no es nadie. ¿O si?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy 
> 
> Que tal les gustó 
> 
> Espero que si 
> 
> Dejen su amor y sus comentarios los quiero 
> 
> Nos vemos luego 
> 
> Ayosssssss 🐉


	4. Libro 1 :Espiritus shikamaru amigo del sasunaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto y sasuke consiguen un nuevo amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues que se me habia olvidado actualizar esto

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron temprano a petición del primero. Eran las seis de la mañana, ni si quiera Sasuke se levantaba a esa hora. 

En fin, aún bostezando, pero ya vestido acompañó a Naruto a su ejercicios mañaneros. A penas podia seguirle el paso y en puto simplemente se quedó sentado viendo a Naruto estirarse y hacer acrobacias de algún tipo que ni siquiera la mejor Kunoichi podría hacer. Sasuke en serio tenía cara de idiota enamorado, pero cuando hizo una voltereta y quedó flotando en el aire juraría que se fue para atrás. 

Viendolo con detenimiento, notó siempre que practiacaba su aire control lo hacia en círculos, aún no lo veía usar el agua, pero sabía que le gustaría mucho verlo. Cuando salió de su embobamiento, Naruto ya había terminado sus ejercicios y solo meditaba, Sasuke se unió a el en la en ello sinetiendose relajado como nunca.

Naruto decidió que no dejaría que lo persiguieran los ambus, así que dejó una notita para ellos y ambos chicos emprendieron camino a la aescuela, cuando ellos llegaron vieron una nota atorada con un cuchillo de cocina que decía:

_"Ya me fui a la academia. Si no me creen vayan a ver, deje unos aperitivos para que no se malpasen en su rutina inútil para vigilarme, están ricos pero vegeetarianos, los veo en la escuela si no me creen._

_Atententamente: Naruto Uzukami"._

_Los ambus se quedaron pensativos, pues_ debajo de la nota si había una bolsa con onigiris de verduras, eso en serio le daba de pensar, si de verdad ese pequeño era un demonio.

Sin perder tiempo, los ambus se dirigieron a la academia, aún que uno si tomó el desayuno, de verdad que se veía bueno, no lo iba a desperdiciar.  
  
En la academia estaban ya ambos niños sentados en una abanca hablando y riendo, para cundo llegaron los primeros estudiantes vieron al duo en la primer banca cerca de la ventana platicando y riendo, un milagro que el rubito llegara temprano y no siendo cargado por ambus en vez de estar junto Uchiha quien reía de lo que sea que hablasen.

-Te lo digo, mamá Kyoshi es la mejor, pero es muy ruda y su entrenamiento es caótico, conmparado con tio kukruk quien aún no me enseña muy bien-. Le explicaba Naruto con verdadero cariño.

-Me dices que fantasmas te entrenan… ¿Dónde consigo uno de esos?–. Decía Sasuke divertido.  
  
-Puede que el abuelo Roku te enseñe, su naturaleza es el fuego y es muy bueno, sin embargo es el ultimo elemento que aprenderé, además Kurama se pelea con todos-. Naruto bufó y recostó su cabeza en el escritorio para ver a Sasuke.

-¿Quién es kurama?-. Preguntó Sauke extrañado, esa era la primera vez que los encionaba.

-Kurama es el zorro que vive en mi, hace un mes que puedo hablar con el, pero esta débil o eso dijo, aparentemente es por que se la pasa dormido-. Naruto estaba divertido y ya completamente acostado viendo a Sasuke. Este le regresaba la pose, pero sobre su cabeza viendolo con cariño, tocando sus mejillas y frente, haciendo sonreir a rubio sin notar las miradas de los demás. 

Sasuke se recargo en su otra mano y seguio las líneas azules en la cara de naruto.

-¿Sabes?; Desde que volviste me pregunte el por qué te pintas la cara–. Comentó mientras tocaba su mejilla.

-Es por mi desendencia– Explicó Naruto y su mirada se volvió melancolica y distante, preocupado a Sasuke -; Es diferente a lo que tia Mikoto dijo, Si nací de su amiga, pero yo soy al reencarnación de un espíritu antiguo, perteneciente al mundo en donde debí haber nacido… y por ello todos los que controlaban el aire fueron asesinados-. Dijo Naruto triste y soltando una lagrima.

Sasuke entonces supo o que era un sueño muy bueno o de verdad era real, por que se veía convencido.

-Pero... ¿Qué sigifican?.

  
-Son marcas de conocimiento. Soy un maestro aire completo, estas marcas se daban a los monjes que acaban su enrenamiento, pero tatuados, no pintados-. Naru volteó a ver a Sasuke–. Yo ya concluí mi enrenamiento a los 7 años, no podía tatuarme pero el pintarme las marcas es como si les rindiera honor a ellos.

-Eso es hermoso, como tú–. Soltó Sasuke sin pensar.

-¿Crees qué soy bonito?-. Preguntó sonrojado y sonriente el rubio.

-Si, bueno yo… Lo dije en voz alta. ¿Verdad?-. Exclamó Sasuke bastante apenado.

-Je, je; si–. Se rió Naruto por eo inusual sonrojo del Uchiha.

-Hola-. Les llamó la atención un voz desconocida.

Ambos voltearon y era el chico de cabello de piña o Nara, como Sasuke le llamba.

-¡Hola!-. Respondió Naruto felizmente, enderezandose y sentandose en posición de loto. -Tú eres el hijo del señor shikaku. ¿Verdad?.

-Si. ¿Conoces a papá?-. Preguntó el chico con pesades. -A el le gradaste, como a mi. Nos gustaría que fueran hoy a la casa a comer.... si, tu también, amargado Uchiha.

-Solo soy amargado con ustedes, no con Naruto-. Dijo Sauke serio. -Pero acepto la invitación, Naruto cocina bien, pero... muchas verduras.

-¿Disculpa?. Ayer djiste que te encantó mi sopa de hongos.

-Si, pero muchas verduras.

-… De acuerdo a la siguiente le pondré algo de carne.

-Ustedes se comportan como pareja, ¿Qué, Sasuke? ¿El rubio es tu novio?-. Dijo el chico sentandose con ellos.

-Si lo es. ¿Algún problema, nara?-. Respondió Sasuke confiado.

-¿Lo somos?. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?. De haber sabido, me arreglo más bonito.

-Es broma ¿Verdad?.

-En cuanto al arreglo, si. Sobre lo de ser novios, no. Sasu y yo, si somos novios-. Aclaró Naruto feliz, mietras se sentaba en la banca a lado de Sasauke y este se acomodaba feliz y sonreía.

\- … Vaya, que fastidio. Pero en serio me agradan, soy Shikamaru Nara.

-Con nosotros nunca te aburrirás; soy Uzumaki Naruto-.   
La clase inició con Iruka tomando lista.

El profesor vio extrañado el ambiente pesado, pero este era solamente por parte de casi todas las niñas del salón, en cambio habia uno inusualmente de luz y felicidad en el normalmete serio Sakue y un no ausente de Naruto.

Despues de ese dia, las clases fueron divertidas, el trio sasunarushika, resultó ser el mejor y mas aplicado del salón. 

Naruto era un genio igual a los los demas, dejando en vergüenza al adulto, pero no provocando el ser eviando una expulsión del salón otra vez. Ese dia, al salir, el trio fue recibido por el padre de Shikamaru que los guió a su casa.

Los chicos comieron en familia y se diviertieron, Naruto de vez en cuando decía cosas raras, pero lo atribuían a su soledad.

-No miento, si puedo hacerlo–. Exclamó irritado.

-¿Si?. ¡Pues toma esto!-. Shikamaru le arrojó té a la cara y con un movimiento de manos Naruto lo desvió y congeló creando una escultura verdusca de hielo en el centro de la mesa, haciemdo quedar a todos estupefactos.

\- Wow, ¿Qué justsu usaste?. Es problemaico, pero genial-. shikamaru estaba emocionado, aún que parecía algo flojo.

-No usé jutsus–. Dijo Nanruto, olvidando que no le creerían.

-... Pero es un elemento.

-Es mejor mi aire– Hablo Naruto sonreindo autosuficiente, dejando a todos confudidos. 

-¿Cómo qué aire?. Enano, acabas de hacer suiton y hyoton, eres de naturaleza agua.

-No, señor shukaku–. Respondió naruto. -Puedo dominar los cuatro elementos, pero mi principal es el aire. Apenas inicio con el agua, es menos difícil, pero mi instructor es muy malo en eso– Concluyó Naruto riendose.

-Oye, creí que eran artes separados-. Sasuke otra vez estaba algo confundido.

-¿Qué...? No. El agua tiene tres estados pero todos vienen del agua, el vapor puede ser manipulado por un usuario de agua o de aire, pero la combustión solo puede ser usado por alguien nacido de un usuario de fuego, el cristal puede ser usado por un maestro tierra y un usuario del fuego puede usar el rayo, como el raiton que tiene, pero son derivados de un elemento.

\- ….No puedo contra esa lógica-. Respondió Shikamaru. -Ahora veo por que eres listo.

-Lo soy, pero no me agrada la escuela-. Confesó Naruto. -Además sigue lo de las pruebas para genin y no se que hacer para que me reprueben-. Se quejó para luego tirarse en el suelo donde estaban sentados.

\- … Bueno ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un novato junto con Sasuke y los dejas boquiabiertos con tus habilidades?. También verán esa prueba los papás, creo que hasta el Hokage estará presente 

-No, sería eso contraproducente Shikamaru-. Intervino Sasuke.  
  
-Puede, pero tal vez lo dejen pasar al ver que no usa jutsus, quizá lo invetiguen y den más tiempo.

-Podemos aprovechar el tiempo e irnos–. Concluyó Sasuke.

-¿Irse?–. Preguntó shikamaru. -¿A dónde?.

-A las cuatro naciones de dónde originalemnte vengo.

-Naruto dice que es la reencarnacion de un espíritu antiguo y que debe volver a su mundo, en el cual no se usa chaKra y dominan elementos por nacimiento. Naruto es algo llamado avatar, el único que puede domiar todos los elementos por nturaleza.  
  
-Se escuha fatastico, pero no me la creo- dijo la madre de shikamaru. -Sería bueno una prueba.

-¿Quiere una prueba señora nara?. Le daré una-. Claudicó Naruto parandose del lugar y sentandose más lejos en la misma habitación en forma de loto y uniendo sus manos en puños, tal como le enseñó Yagcheng.  
  
Los presntes estaban expectantes ara ver que haría, pero nada los preparó para ver que de repente las marcas de bigotes comenzaron a brillar. Naruto abrió los ojos y estos eran competemanete azules con un brillo espectral, la habitación se volvió oscura y la única luz era la que emanaba de los ojos y marcas de Naruto, los Nara asombrados y el uchiha nerviosos por su luz estaban expectantes.

-Asi que no pueden creer que somos lo que el pequeño dice-. Dijo una vos espectral que salía de Naruto, pero no olvidaron era de el. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cientos de siluetas fantasmales vestidas con ropas diferentes a las suyas, más antiguas, aparecieron tras el. El mas cercano era el de una dama muy alta con mirada fiera, ella era la que encabezaba los espectros y por la descripción que le dio Naruto de ellos en la mañana, Sasuke podida definir quién era quién.

-Kyoshi-. Dijo Sasuke sorprendido, refiriendoce a la dama con maquillaje. 

-Y tu debes ser Sasuke, hum mi niño eligió bien-. Claudicó la ruda dama haciendo enrojecer al Uchiha, que desvió la mirada a un hombre de ropa roja y edad avanzada.

-Roku..- Fue correspondido con una inclinación -...Kukruk...- dijo ahora refierindose a un hombre con una piel de oso en su cabeza que le respondió un saludo. - Yangcheng. - Dijo mirando a una dama con ropas parecidas a las de Naruto.

-Un placer, joven Uchiha, Naruto ha hablado mucho de usted, le hemos observado y no podríamos estar mas de acuerdo en cuanto a la pareja que ha escogido nuestra encarnación en esta vida–. Dijo Yangcheng feliz, pero se poniéndose seria de inmedito. -Desgraciadamente nuestra reencarnacion actual corre peligro en esta aldea.

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Shikaku aún intimidado por el despliegue de poder de las presencias.

-¿Alguno conoce Raíz?-. Preguntó por primera ves el ahora conocido Roku, la mención de eso levantó alarmas en Shikaku – Veo que si, Raíz ha estado rondando las viviendas tanto de Naruto como del pequeño Uchiha, los espían y reportan diariamente a su líder, por que cree que Naruto nunca está cerca de la aldea, debe irse cuanto antes de aquí–. Y sin decir agua va, los espectros fueron desaparecieondo uno a uno, dejando solo al rubio el cual dejo de brillar y cayó rendido a un lado. Sasuke corrió a auxiliarlo cargadolo.

-¡Naruto, despierta!-. Sasuke lo zarandeo para que reacionara hasta que escuhó un quejido de parte del rubio.

-Eso es cansado, jamas lo había hecho, tengo sueño, de veras–. Entonces se desmayó en los brazos de Sasuke que lo acercó más a si mismo.

-Pueden quedarse a dormir aquí-. Sugirió Shikaku tomado a Sasuke del hombro. –No despertará, gastó mucha energía, no llegaran a su casa.

-Gracias, Shikaku sama-. Dijo Sasuke. -¿Dónde dormiremos?.

-En la habitación de Shikamaru. - Dijo haciendo que el mencionado ayudara a guiar a sasuke con un Naruto inconciente, en cuanto salieron los mayores se vieron entre ellos con un sentimiento de precaución.

-si lo que dijeron es cierto, estos niños no están a salvo en la adea-. Dijo Shikaku a su esposa

-Ayudarlos a salir-. Pidió ella. -¿Pero, cómo?

-No lo sé, tal vez Nruto ya tenía un plan, lo mejor es no interferir, y tratar de apoyarlos.

La platica quedó ahí y salieron para dormir, antes vieron a los chicos , que ayudaban a un iconciente Naruto a cambiarse con una pijama mas normal de dos piezas. 

  
Ya cansados y cambiados, Sasuke y Naruto durmieron juntos, mientras que Shikamaru durmió en su cama, hablando con el Uchiha que abrazaba al rubio inconsciente protegindolo, Shikamaru los vio y pensó que eso era amor... muy problemantico para el.

Al dia siguiente y el resto de los días de la semana, (miércoles y jueves) el trio llegaba juntos y casi nunca se separaban, Naruto y Sasuke conocieron a los otros amigos de Shikamaru, Choji del caln Akimichi, Kiba de clan Inuzuka y Sino del Aburame, se hicieron amigos y Akamaru el, pero de Kiba quería mucho a Naruto sobre todo por que siempre le daba comida 

El grupo de niños se volviern muy buenos amigos con el duo Sasunaru, como lo habian bautizado Kiba y Shikamaru, eso hacia las clases divertidas, sobre tdo cuando Iruka se enojaba con Naruto y lo expulsaba del aula. El rubio salía volando por la ventana, muchos ya se habían acostumbrado, aún que a otros todavía se austaban incluso despues de tres dias.

El grupo de herederos estaba contento con Naruto. Era listo, bromista y cocinaba como los mismos dioses, Choji le había pagado por un almuerzo el cual el joben le llevó en cantidades grandes el dia jueves, del caual comieron todos incluso algunos civiles que no pudieron contra el olor de el almuerzo, sin embargo al saber que el chico rubio lo hizo, algunos lo botaron y se fueron pero otros comieron a gusto con ellos.  
  
Pero el día que más les preoucupaba al duo sasunaru, era el del exámen genin, que contra cualquier pronostico; sería a campo abierto.

  
El grupo de herederos y Sasuke llegaron muy temprano para idear algo, pero el rubio todavía no llegaba.

-¿Va a faltar?–. Preguntó Sino. - Mis insectos no pueden setir su chakra.

-El vendrá-. Aseguró Sasuke. –Pero debe hacer cosas antes. 

Sasuke guardaba un rojo de almacenamiento con sus cosas, estaba oculto en su cintura.  
  
-Bueno. ¿Cómo hará las pruebas de ninjutsu sin chakra?-. Preguntó Shikamaru. –Será problemático.

-¡¿No tiene chakra?-. Gritó Kiba. –¿Y como logrará pasar la prueba?-. Cuestionó a Sasuke.

-El tiene sus métodos- Fue la vaga respuesta. –Lo logrará. 

-¡Ja!. Quiero ver eso-. Dijo una voz a sus espadas, era del grupo de chicas conformando por Ino Yamanaka y sakura Haruno como lideres y las demás niñas del salón siguiéndoles. -Sin chakra no podrá hacer nada 

-¿Te puedes callar, pelo de chicle?-. Gruñó Sasuke paradonse frente a ella. -Al insultar a mi novio estás insultando al clan Uchiha.

-No eres su novio. Eres tu primo-. Dijo Haruno con una mirada despectiva.

-Solo de apellido, cuando nos casemos el llevará el apellido como mi esposo, no como un familiar adoptado-. Declaró Sasuke mientras la tomaba del brazo. -Acércate de nuevo a nosotros y te arrancare los ojos-. La amenazó mientras la aventaba.

Sasuke regreso con sus amigos , dejando a una Sakura asutada e indignada y una Ino preguntándose sobre su elección de bandos.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cucando Naruto llegó al aula. Al verlo, todos se quedaron sin aliento. 

Llevaba un atuendo en colores amarillos naranja y rojo, dejando ver su cuerpo con mas curvas que caulquiera de las niñas del salón. Su cadera ers ancha y cintura estrecha, sus piernas delicadas y largas. 

  
Sorprendente, por primera vez, traía una especie de sandalias, aún que aún iba semidescalzo. Su cabello estaba agarrado con un liston y una orquilla de metal, (la que le robó al ambu) dejando un par de mechones enmarcando su cara que aun estaba pintada de azul pero con otro patrón. La camisa que usaba le llegaba arriba del ombligo en el que tenía pintado una linea que llegaba hasta su cuello y en la base del mismo, el emblema del clan Uchiha pintado en azul.

El que Naruto estuviera usando una ropa y maquillaje diferente, e tuviera un aura diferente, daba a entender que planeaba algo que solo sasuke y los Nra sabían.

  
Ese dia se irían de la aldea, para jamás volver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Espero les aya gustado , refuerden dejar su amor, su comentario y su teoría loca eso me ayuda a mejorar y me da animos
> 
> Me desespera no poder poner fotos de referencia 
> 
> Ahora cuidense los quiero 
> 
> Ayossssss🦊🌀

**Author's Note:**

> disfruten   
>  y si quieren traducirlo en otra pagia pidan permisito antes


End file.
